Star Wars - Requiem
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: One year has passed since the start of the galaxy-devastating Clone Wars between the Republic and the Seperatist movement. The Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Master are sent to the Tatoo System to investigate increased criminal activity only to come face to face with his sister. How will the Jedi Council react to the Chosen One having an older sister who is immensely powerful
1. Prologue

_**Star Wars - Requiem**_

 ** _Summary: One year has passed since the start of the galaxy-devastating Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatist movement. The recently knighted Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to the Tatoo System to investigate increased criminal activity but is unaware that his long-lost sister who had disappeared 12 years previous is on the planet, gathering supplies until nearly being captured by slavers. How will they react to seeing each other again after so many years apart and how will the Jedi Council react to this news of their 'Chosen One' having an older sibling who is immensely powerful with the Force itself._**

 **A/N:** Okay I had this idea since I started watching Star Wars only recently and I had a thought of how fun it would be to give Anakin an older sister who could keep the idiot in line with help from Obi-Wan. I'll also be adding some very interesting twists to the story that may surprise you. Ani will still be married to Padme and Palpatine will still be attempting to seduce the Chosen One to the Dark Side of the Force. There will be times where Skywalker would want to knock himself out. Let me know what you think but I do not appreciate flamers saying that my ideas are stupid as that does hurt me so if you don't have anything nice to say then go somewhere else. Don't forget to read & review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars only the plot and Anakin's older sister.

 **Rating:** T to be safe as it'll have tonnes of humour, violence and a truckload of a swearing (not for the young readers). Rating may change if I decide to be naughty for some reason.

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Tatooine is a desolate barren desert of a planet that is situated in the Outer Rim where cruel criminals ruled the roost while the poor innocent souls had to abide to their oppressive rules out of fear of getting killed or worse; being sold into slavery for the rest of their lives.**_

 _ **Anakin Skywalker was no exception when it came to slavery as he too was sold into slavery aged just three years old along with his mother, Shmi Skywalker to the Hutt crime lord Gardulla until she lost them in a bet with a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto.**_

 _ **However, the young Skywalker was released from his situation by the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi after the boy had won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace but Qui-Gon was unable to secure the release of Shmi.**_

 _ **It wasn't until ten years later, when the 20 year-old Anakin returned to his homeworld after having recurring nightmares of his mother in pain as the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala tagged along with her bodyguard and protector since she was the prime target of assassins.**_

 _ **The young Jedi Padawan had managed to track down his mother to a Tusken camp where she was being held for months. He found her battered, sleep-deprived as well as dehydrated and was bound to a wooden post. Her son freed her from the bonds but it was too late when she passed away in his arms after seeing him for one last time.**_

 _ **This caused Anakin to fly into a beserker-like rage that resulted in him slaughtering the entire camp thus leaving no survivors whatsoever and since the massacre, he had made it his personal goal to never step foot on the Force-foresaken planet ever again .**_

 _ **Yet one year later at the age of 21, Anakin had since been made a Jedi Knight by the Jedi Council itself. He stood in the middle of the meeting chamber that was used by the Jedi Council for their meetings as his Master, Obi-Wan stood next to his left side and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano to his right.**_

 _ **The brunette had a small yet unnoticed scowl on his face as Jedi Master Mace Windu gave them the details of their new assignment to the Outer Rim planet. The auburn- haired Master had a neutral look on his face while throwing glances at Skywalker from the corner of his eyes as Ahsoka kept looking at her Master with curiosity.**_

 _ **When the meeting had finally been adjourned by High Jedi Master Yoda, the pair after leaving the Togruta Padawan at the Jedi Temple, made their way to the shipyard where Kenobi's personal Arquirens-class light cruiser was awaiting them that was ready to take them to the last place the young Jedi wanted to be.**_

 _ **Skywalker had retreated to his quarters on the ship while his Master stood on the bridge with Admiral Coburn when one of the two pilots announced that they would arrive at Tatooine in two minutes.**_

 **A/N:** Okay, the prologue is done and the first chapter should be up in a few days as it is currently on paper and I hope to start typing it soon. Don't forget to R&R! =D


	2. Chapter 1 - Long-lost siblings reunited

**Star Wars – Requiem**

 **Summary** : One year has passed since the start of the galaxy-devastating Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatist movement. The recently knighted Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to the Tatoo System to investigate increased criminal activity but is unaware that his long-lost sister who had disappeared 12 years previous is on the planet, gathering supplies until nearly being captured by slavers. How will they react to seeing each other again after so many years apart and how will the Jedi Council react to this news of their 'Chosen One' having an older sibling who is also immensely powerful with the Force itself.

 **A/N** : Wow! I just want to thanks to those who have took their time to read Requiem by either reviewing, following or putting it into their favorites stories. I also wanted you to know that although I don't appreciate flamers but I really love it when you give out constructive criticism as it helps me become a better writer. But I would like to say sorry it's late out as I was having trouble with the plotline and real life has been getting in the way as well.

 **Song listened to** : **New Divide by Linkin Park**

 **Guest reviewer** : Thanks for giving me the suggestion of marrying Akira to Obi-Wan or getting her pregnant. I can really see his reaction as that really did get me giggling but Obi-Wan should be more concerned about his former Padawan finding out because that would be a sight worth watching... while sitting back with popcorn of course ;). Then again it would be extremely awkward as well.

 **Nataly SkyPot** : muchas gracias :).

 **briar black death rose** : Thanks for the review ;).

 **fallondyson:** Don't worry but I am looking for work most of the time as that makes me unable to update regularly.

 **SweetTwilight** : Thanks and I had a feeling you'll like the idea of me giving Anakin an older sister in order to keep him in line.

 **Kian-Rai Delcam** : I like the name Akira too and her conception will be explained further on in the story. I'll keep your offer in mind and thanks for the support.

 **MidnightEden234** : Thanks for your comment and I really appreciate it. I don't mind as long as I get suggestions for the stories and I'll try updating more often.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Star Wars only the plot and Anakin's older sister.

 **Rating** : T to be safe as it'll have tonnes of humor, violence and a truckload of a swearing (not for the young readers). Rating may change if I decide to be naughty for some reason.

"normal" - "speech"

 **"Bold"** \- **"Speech"**

 **-Bold-** \- **-location-**

 _Italics_ \- _ship class_

 _'Italics'_ \- _'thoughts'_

 ** _*Bold and Italics*_** \- _***flashbacks***_

 **Chapter 1 - Long-lost siblings reunited**

The light cruiser shuddered slightly as it exited from hyperspace, that signaled their arrival to the sand bowl itself and it also marked the beginning of their new yet interesting adventure.

 **\- Mos Espa, Tatooine -**

Two female figures walked the streets of Mos Espa with hooded cloaks covering their features, where most of the civilians looked up from their business to watch the newcomers with curiosity. However, there were several who had other ideas.

One of the pair growled lowly but it was loud enough for her fellow companion to hear.

"Will you just calm down?"

"I can't always help it, Kasai?"

Kasai Mayonaka sighed and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she removed the hood of her cloak. She shook free her shoulder-length purple hair before stating, "I know you can't help it Akira, but please try to relax. These people have no idea what you're capable of when enraged. Also I wouldn't like a repeat of me knocking you out the last time you lost control."

Akira snarled slightly at the comment as her eyes flashed a blood red color before fading back into a clear sky blue. She then pushed the hood of her cloak down before shaking her head that ruffled her already wild shoulder-length orange locks that barely covered a pair of long boney horns.

The combined heat of Tatooine's twin suns caressed her sun-kissed yet delicately smooth skin. A soft sigh escaped her lips before digging her hand into a back pocket only to pull out an old photograph of a much younger version of herself with her mother and younger brother who vanished without saying a goodbye. It had caused her hidden powers to manifest in front of her mother and it also destroyed the slave chip in her neck until Shmi reassured her that her brother was better off free than being a slave for the rest of his life.

Akira felt a small yet sad smile grace her youthful face as the wind caught hold of a few strands of silky orange hair. Her mind wondered to what her sibling looked like after twelve long years of separation. A hand appeared on her shoulder which pulled her from her musings as she turned to see Kasai smiling at her sympathetically, which the orange head returned.

 **\- Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine -**

The _Arquirens_ -classed light cruiser landed not too far from the outskirts of the city before the ramp was lowered down for the two Jedi Generals to step onto the rough sandy ground of the dust ball itself.

Anakin spotted two _Arwing_ fighters situated not far from the _Arquirens_ -classed cruiser. He followed his Master's lead as they walked into the city itself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something amazing was lurking around for him in his near-future.

 **\- Mos Espa -**

The two Jedi were walking around when the brunette took notice of a gang of slavers following a pair of young human females. He then recoiled in disgust when he sensed what they wanted to do to the pair.

Anakin decided to use the Force to gauge out just how Force-sensitive the women were and he was shocked at how powerful the Force was with the orange head. He couldn't place his finger on why her Force-signature was eerily familiar to his own and so he followed with his master close behind him to find out.

* * *

Akira couldn't shake the feeling that she and Kasai were being followed. She briefly turned her head round only to find that there was a moderate-sized group of lunatics not too far behind.

' _Great! This is the last thing I need right now!_ ' The orange head snarled in thought before aiming a well-placed elbow to her friend's arm, causing Kasai to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

The orange head mouthed ' _Run!_ ' before the pair broke into a full-on sprint, making the slaver gang chase after them along with the two Jedi not far behind.

Akira looked behind her as she ran through the not-so busy streets and she decided to take in the pursuers' appearance. Most of the group belonged to the Zygerrian race, a humanoid species that specialize in slavery along with a few other races including a couple of humans. They all seemed to be male and they all had similar smirks plastered on their faces as they chased the pair.

Kasai noticed that her friend's head had been turned around. She followed Akira's gaze and she immediately came to regret her decision. She whipped her head back to facing the front, but their pursuers' leering faces had already burned themselves into her mind. Kasai just simply couldn't stop thinking of what would happen if they caught her and that would surely give her nightmares for weeks to come. She shuddered.

Most of the members were tall, with only a few shorter, and they all carried blasters except for the Zygerrians themselves who carried electro-whips with them.

Just as Akira and Kasai rounded the corner, the orange head tripped up on a small empty wooden crate before landing onto the dusty ground with a yelp, back first that kicked up a cloud of dust. Her partner skidded to a stop when she heard the yelp of pain before turning round to see the orangette moving into a leaning position just as the slavers appeared with whoops of twisted glee at the sight of her on the sandy gravel.

Akira lifted her hands up just as Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived before she suddenly thrust her outstretched palms forward that generated a strong Force-push that sent the bewildered gang flying across the street into the many stalls and the two Jedi stood stunned.

The auburn-haired Jedi Master had a highly comical expression on his face that showed his shock and it was also evident in his grayish-blue orbs. He slowly turned his head to glance at his former Padawan, only to find his crystal blue eyes were glazed over as a memory flashed in his mind.

 ** _* Mos Espa, Tatooine, 12 years before *_**

 _Nine-year Anakin continued to work on his podracer from parts he had managed to scavenge from Watto's workshop in order to complete for the up-coming podrace, the Boonta Eve Classic. It was a highly dangerous race that was due to happen in three-days-time, and he was going to help several strangers since they needed the parts to repair their damaged ship. He glanced up to see his mother smiling down at him, making him smile back as he gave her a small wave before returning to his podracer._

 _His best friend, Kitser Banai, leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest before the two boys broke into conversation just as a small group of several older boys appeared from around the corner._

 _The blonde groaned when he saw them approached the pair as the leader, a few standard years older than he is, smirked. However, he was sent flying into a pile of different-sized wooden crates by an invisible force as his pals took notice of a ten-year old girl with neck-length orange hair and piercing deep ocean blue eyes that were narrowed since she had her hands in front of her face._

 _The wind blew her hair as her blue orbs narrowed further at the group of older boys._

 _"I suggest you leave Ani alone or do you want to end up like your friend over there?" the orange head spoke with annoyance in her voice as she pointed to the shell-shocked boy who looked at her from where he lay in the broken pile of wood._

 _All five boys shook their heads sheepishly before vanishing round the corner as the girl walked over to the podracer as she glanced at Anakin with concerned eyes._

 _"You okay, Ani?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine, but you didn't have to do that…"_

 _"I know, but it's my job as the older sibling to look after and protect you."_

 _"Thanks big sis." The blonde smiled at his older sister, making her smile back before she turned round to join their mother on the balcony, while he went back to his podracer._

 _ *** Mos Espa, Tatooine, present day ***_

Anakin shook his head slightly as the memory faded away, and he watched several slavers approach Akira who had already leapt to her feet. The orange head moved her left hand to her belt that was hidden from view by her cloak only to pull out the familiar metal hilt of a lightsaber, shocking both Jedi.

The young adult then used her free right hand to grasp the hilt of a sword before drawing the long cloth-covered pole with a narrow blade out of its sheath that was strapped to her back. She slowly went into the stance of Form V or Djem So with the spear in front of her face. It glinted menacingly in the sunlight.

Akira felt a small grin cross her lips as she pressed the small ignition button on the cylinder which allowed a long bar of brilliant blue energy to shoot out of the hilt with a snap-hiss. This made her would-be captors back off.

However, a sharp cry of surprise from behind her caused the orange head to lose the grin as she turned round to find Kasai was in the grip of the gang as they smirked at her. Akira snarled aggressively towards the men when she saw the victorious glint in their disgusting, evil eyes.

One of the men brought down the hand-grip of his blaster to knock Akira's purple-haired friend out with a single blow to the back of the head. Kasai collapsed in a unconscious heap on the sandy ground. At this sight, Akira felt something begin to stir from deep within her, almost like a sickness. It caused her to drop both her spear and lightsaber. She clenched her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to fight off her most primal instinct, like Kasai had advised her to do before, but no avail. Her eyes shot open to reveal blood-red irises. Her hidden powers began to rage out of control and the orange head let loose an inhuman howl as a consequence of her changing into a humanoid fox-like creature with three large horns on it's skull and a pair of large wings jutting from it's shoulders that was roughly the same size as a bantha.

The animal immediately slammed its front paws onto the ground, kicking up small clouds of dust. It shook its vulpine face with a deep growl, while its nine tails swished back and forth like an annoyed cat. Its crimson orbs locked onto the paralyzed slavers in front of it. Its slit pupils thinned even more as its long ears twitched. It then lengthened its claws before lifting itself to its hind legs while glaring daggers at the slavers with a vicious snarl.

Suddenly, a lone blaster bolt from one of the slavers struck the fox in the side, causing it to cry out in agony. The blow struck it hard, and forced it to move back a few steps. It held the bleeding wound with its right paw.

It scrunched up its face as sharp pain shot through its body from the non-fatal injury. It looked up to see that Anakin was staring at it. The creature's features softened when their eyes locked together.

A small smile made its way across the fox's face as Obi-Wan watched the exchange with fascination and interest.

' _Big sis! Is that really you?_ ' Anakin spoke through the Force to the being standing in front of him, only for it to nod in affirmation that he was indeed talking to his older sister.

His sky blue eyes widened at the revelation which had the fox laughing at the expression on his face. She then sent calming vibes to him over the Force before speaking through their sibling bond, ' _Yes it's me little brother. It's been awhile since we last saw each other._ '

The young man smiled for the first time in a year since their mother died. Then his sister's face lost it's genuine smile as it was slowly being replaced by the snarling face of an enraged canine.

This made Anakin jump slightly at her sudden change in attitude as she removed her paw-like hand from the blaster wound only to see that it had somehow healed itself.

Akira turned her bantha-sized body to face the slavers again, this time head-on as they slowly began to back away from the still form of Kasai. The fox moved towards them with steady steps that showed her strength and determination to take them down. Her wings were still folded to her sides.

Her footsteps then quickened to the point that her pace was a full-on sprint. Her paws pounded the ground, kicking up clouds of dust and small pieces of rock into the air.

The slavers turned before fleeing from Akira who was approaching them fast before jumping into the air with a powerful leap of her strong hind legs.

With a howl, the fox grabbed the nearest thug and pulled him to the ground with a dull thud before throwing the man into several of his friends with a strong kick from her back legs. This brought them down from the impact of the body colliding with them at full force. For those who were still standing, began to fire at Akira who used four of her nine tails that were strengthened by her use of the Force as she growled. She then smirked before releasing a roar that produce a powerful shockwave as the four tails deflected the laser bolts harmlessly away from her.

While the fight between Akira and the slavers raged on, Obi-Wan had requested the assistance of the squadron of clone troopers from the light cruiser to help bring the situation under control. He advised them to capture Akira if necessary, since she has shown how powerful she really was. Anakin felt slightly differently about it as he definitely didn't want to see how his sister would react to the clone troopers while he watched her deliver a strong left-hook to one of the slavers' face, which sent him soaring through the air before landing on the other side of the street with a dull thud.

The dark blonde scowled before running into the fray in order to join his sister who had a look of shock on her face before it faded away into a look of appreciation for his help as they fought together as one. Obi-Wan, in all his years as a Jedi, had he seen a bond so strong in siblings manifest itself through their combined desire to protect even for a stranger who only the eldest knew.

Sometime during the commotion, Kasai stirred into consciousness but all she could hear were the sounds of an intense scuffle and her vision cleared up for her to see the entire gang were in the midst of an all-out brawl with Akira who was in fox form. But what shocked her the most was the Jedi with dark blonde hair fighting alongside her partner as they dished out kicks and punches at the slavers when she realized the most important fact was that the pair are siblings.

The older male jogged up to her after he spotted her before holding out a hand for Kasai to grab hold of so that he could help the purple head to her feet while keeping a close eye on all the combatants especially Akira and his former Padawan.

Kasai then noticed a small squadron of men who were all wearing the identical white armour with yellow markings arrive before they opened fire with their blaster rifles set to stun at the gang, leaving Kasai, Anakin and Akira the only ones standing from the brawl. The troops then turned their attention to Anakin's older sister who began to growl to show that she wasn't happy about being treated as if she was a threat to anyone.

Anakin took note of the way his sister's body made itself tense up as if she was expecting another all-out brawl with the clones but he wasn't sure to be surprised or concerned for her well-being.

Suddenly, one of the clones lifted up his blaster before firing an electrified net that wrapped itself around Akira, causing her to drop to the ground with a thud and a cry. Anakin turned before going onto his knees as he watched as his sister twitch in pain due to the electricity going through her body judging by the noises coming from her. But he decided to try help her by tearing the net off her and as he grabbed the metal itself, he began to feel a power he had never felt before which began to form around his body in a red energy shroud.

Kasai had also joined the young Jedi's side when she witnessed the fox-like shroud begin to manifest itself around his body as his crystal blue eyes changed into a slightly dull red colour while his pupils took on a slitted form. His canines had lengthened into sharp fangs that were just poking from under his top lip while his dark blonde hair took on a more wild look as if it was standing on end.

Obi-Wan had a look of pure shock as the red energy morphed into the form of a fox as nine tails grew from his former Padawan's tail-bone before the brunette tore the net off his sister's slightly shaking body with a low growl erupting from his throat. The shock was intensified by Anakin's wild appearance as well as the strength he already possessed was increased dramatically.

Kasai peeled off her cloak from her body before wrapping it around her friend's still clothed yet shivering body after returning to normal as she helped her to stand up on shaky legs. However, a clone had fired another electrified net which struck the orange head which then caused her to collapse in agony again. This made the young man to turn in order to face his former Master directly with his glowing red orbs as all nine tails moved in sync with each other.

It was Anakin's voice that scared him the most due to how deep and dark it had gone but it was still his voice nonetheless. " **Let my sister go as she isn't a threat to anyone including us, Obi-Wan?** " Anakin pleaded with his former Master as he felt the torment Akira was going through due to the bond between them.

The auburn- haired male sighed before answering, "Alright I'll let your sister go but she will be coming back to Coruscant with us and the Jedi Council will want to hear about this."

"Thank you Master." The brunette said in a appreciative manner even though he looked rather aggressive in appearance due to the energy shroud surrounding his body before he turned round to return to his sister's side as she smiled at him with appreciative eyes.

"Cody I need you to release my former Padawan's sister from that electric net before it causes her harm and help her to her feet but make sure you help her friend as well.

CC-2224 also known as Cody nodded before instructing his squad in removing the netting off Akira and to assist her to her feet while also helping Kasai as well. The eldest Skywalker was breathing heavily but she still managed to growl at the clones when they got too close. However, Anakin placed a calming hand on her shoulder making her look into his now crystal blue eyes as a small smile appeared on his face while Kasai moved to pick up Akira's discarded spear and lightsaber.

The dark blonde then lifted his sister to her feet as she used her free hand to place her lightsaber back onto her belt while Kasai put the deadly spear back into it's sheath, which is strapped to across her back.. Akira then wrapped an arm around Anakin's neck as he used his left hand to support her while holding her right with his mechanical one, causing her to look at him in confusion.

The troopers had stood down as the young man strolled past them to stand in front of Obi-Wan who couldn't help but notice the way his older sister was glaring at him which made him realise that he was the one who called for the assistance of the clones. The older male stepped aside in order to allow his former Padawan pass with Akira while her purple- haired friend followed behind so that she could set the orange head's Arwing fighter on autopilot or get Anakin to fly it since she would be travelling on the Arquirens-classed light cruiser with the elder Jedi.

 **\- Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine -**

The group reached the outskirts of the city when the only two women decided to allow Anakin to fly his sister's Arwing which made him look at the pair with a raised eyebrow to show his confusion, causing the two to smile a little too innocent for his liking.

The orange head pulled her brother to the fighter where she punched in a code for the cockpit lid to open as the engine roared into life, almost scaring the living daylights out of the 21-year-old male.

"I heard that you're a good pilot but I want to see how good you really are when flying my personal fighter, the _Firefox of Vengeance_." Akira spoke as she patted the sleek hull of the small ship as she grinned at the look on her brother's face.

"Y-you're seriously letting me fly your fighter!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yep and Kasai will be next to you since she knows what you need to know about flying the Arwing. Just make sure you don't crash her because I have done a lot of modifications to get the Firefox to the way she is now."

Just off to the side, Kasai had a huge smirk plastered on her face which was covered by a thin balaclava as she watched her partner inform her brother what he was going to do and she let out a small laugh when she heard his exclamation. Obi-Wan looked at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging as he walked up the ramp of the light cruiser along with the squad of clones not far behind him.

She continued to watch as Anakin entered the cockpit with an uncertain glance at the orange head who simply smiled in assurance he needed before the lid lowered itself down. Akira turned round to give her friend the thumbs up to get into her own fighter as she walked away from the _Firefox of Vengeance_ in order to follow the older Jedi.

"Let Anakin know to have the fighter on autopilot if he isn't sure on how to fly her." The orange head asked when she was standing shoulder to shoulder with her fellow pilot.

"Will do."

"Thanks." Akira smiled before disappearing onto the cruiser where Obi-Wan was waiting when the ramp went up, leaving Kasai to jog to her own fighter, the _Silent Shadow_ as she also punched in her own code as the ship's engine roared into life before jumping into the cockpit. The lid closed over her as she pressed on the keyboard that connected the Silent Shadow to the Firefox of Vengeance to let the dark blonde know that she was ready for take-off.

All three ships left the ground as they kicked up huge volumes of sandy gravel and dust into the air before leaving the surface of Tatooine. They set the co-ordinates for Coruscant, the capital planet of the Galactic Republic before entering hyperspace.

Completely unaware of a cloaked figure who had witnessed the entire event and she couldn't wait to report her findings to her Master, Darth Tyrannus.

 **A/N** : I'm so sorry this took so long to get out as I've been busy looking for a job while doing my voluntary work in the cafe I volunteer at and I did want to update the story on 4th May with it being Star Wars day. Also this past week has been kinda rough due to personal reasons and I would like to thank you all for being patient with me and I'm very grateful for it. I would also like to wish MidnightEden234 a happy 18th birthday and I hope you have a great day. Okay the second chapter is going to take awhile as I haven't started writing it yet since this chapter has taken top priority. Plus I have a new idea for a completely AU Star Wars story but I will have more information about it at the beginning of the next chapter. But for now, I hope you enjoy chapter one and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
